


and when they look to his star they say it symbolizes the twisted love of the fallen

by lawrencekansas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawrencekansas/pseuds/lawrencekansas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer's fall from Michael's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and when they look to his star they say it symbolizes the twisted love of the fallen

You have many brothers, but it is Lucifer who you love the most.

Lucifer who whispers sweet nothings to you. Lucifer who gives you his morning star. Lucifer who promises you forever.

You have many, many brothers, but none as beautiful as Lucifer.

“Lucifer is the most beautiful angel in the garrison.” says everyone. “Lucifer is God’s most beautiful creation.”

That is, until Man.

“He created Man in his own image.” says everyone. “Man is God’s greatest creation, we must bow to it.”

You hate it. You hate Man and the people who speak of it as if it is the most important when it is not.

“Lucifer is our father’s most beautiful creation.” you say when no one can hear you. But you must obey your father and betray your beautiful brother.

But that brother refuses to bow.

“Man is a lowly creature. It does not deserve your image, father.” he says. So, he is cast out of heaven and you watch him fall. You cannot fall with him. You cannot save him.

You beg for him to be forgiven. Beg for him to be given back to you. Beg for the forever you were promised by your beautiful brother. But you are told what is to come.

“He is gone. Lucifer is gone. Only the Satan remains.” says everyone when you protest, “This is your destiny.”

You keep his star where no one else can touch it. The only thing left of him that is yours.

You take a deep breath and prepare to strike down what is left of your beautiful brother.

Dean Winchester interrupts, preparing to save what is left of his brother or die trying.

But it is Sam Winchester who saves his brother, and coincidentally the whole world is saved with him.

Sam Winchester dives into Hell and you cannot bear to let your brother fall again without you. So, this time you fall with him. This time you fall together.

It might not have been the forever you thought it would be.

But it will do.


End file.
